


eyes blue like the atlantic (and i'm going down like the titanic)

by AsterChonk0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury, and death, i'm sorry guys, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0
Summary: Wilbur and Tommy angst???
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	eyes blue like the atlantic (and i'm going down like the titanic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mango_Cult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/gifts).



> 'Tommy and tubbo get in a fight  
> Tommy does something stupid and dies (he gets killed by quackity when his back is turned)  
> Wilbs and Techno go to where tommy screamed  
> It’s too late :((  
> Toms is buried in the flower field  
> (REMEMBER THIS IS ALL IN WILBURS POV, OTHER MIN-FICS ARE IN OTHER PEOPLES POV)  
> Tommy and Tubbo never made up before he died.' 
> 
> @Mango_Cult

He stares at the sword going through his brother’s chest, and he swears time stops for him, because one minute he’s staring from next to a willow and the next he’s got his own sword out, and he’s fighting the prick who’s stabbed his brother. He’s ended their life in 5 strikes, and he doesn’t care that there’s blood on him, he doesn’t care that their body’s familiar; he only cares for his brother.

Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, his mind chants as he runs towards his body. Stay, stay, stay, he begged silently as he kneels next to him and pulls his sweater off (it’s stained with blood, and it makes him uneasy, but he doesn’t care; Tommy’s hurt) and presses it above the wound. His vision is a bit blurry, but he’s scared.

Dream’s across from him, and he’s saying something, but he doesn’t catch it, and then he leaves, gone to get whoever was nearby. It’s difficult to focus on anything but the wound, and he has to keep pressure on it, or else it’ll bleed out. He’s whispering soft assurances to Tommy (”It’ll be okay, Tommy”. “Don’t worry, Tommy, you’ll be fine”.) but they both know that they’re useless.

“Hey, Wil,” Tommy rasps, coughing up some blood. “Wil, listen.”

“Yeah?”, he looks at his brother (his baby brother, Tommy, Toms, Tom).

“Tell Tubbo,” he gasps, ”Tell Tubbo that it’s okay.”

Wilbur stares at his brother, who only chuckles painfully towards him. “It’s okay, big man,” he wheezes, and looks upwards. “I’m tired,” he finally whispers.

And then Tommy’s heart stops beating.

His chest stops moving.

He stares at the stars above, with a ghost of a smile.

And Wilbur cries.

Tommy dies on the day of the first flower bloom of spring. They bury him in a flower field near the willow.

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be my last upload before i dive deep into studies, but i found this and i just couldn't resist 
> 
> if mango_cult does read this, well i tried! 
> 
> ending's crap, but yeah i don't care
> 
> (i fucking realised that i tried to do a Twitter move her sjhdjslodas-)


End file.
